


Imagine Falling

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s about me Mike, you tell him as you glance over your shoulder. It’s about you and me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first LP fic I ever wrote

Imagine standing on a roof. Any roof – the highest one you can imagine. Imagine standing on the edge looking at the toy cars moving below you, the coloured dots of people. Imagine this is it – this is you taking your life in your hands.

You’re in control. Sink or swim?

It’s cold, on the roof. Imagine someone looks up at you and points her finger – accusing. You don’t know what she is accusing you of, it could be anything. It could be everything.

Focus.

This is no suicide attempt, you tell your friend as his voice calls urgently to you from behind. This is me, this is my pain amplified. This is me taking control. Imagine being in control. Just one step, just one tiny step. He’s watching you, you can feel his eyes on you. You spread your arms.

Don’t do it, he yells to you. You ask why.

Because you’ve held on for this long.

Imagine everything blurring, your head is light. This is it. Breathe it in deep. Live for me, he says, step back for me.

You tell him you’ll only disappoint him again. You ask him to imagine waking up and realising that you have no money; that you need drugs but you can’t buy them. Imagine that for me, please.

That’s all in the past, he says urgently.

I don’t know how I got this way, you tell him, I know it’s not alright.

He asks if that’s what this is about, that stupid song and you tell him it isn’t. You tell him its about self discovery, self destruction.

It’s about me Mike, you tell him as you glance over your shoulder. It’s about you and me.

Imagine falling.


End file.
